<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Lamb by Softfirbolgnoises</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397434">Lost Lamb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softfirbolgnoises/pseuds/Softfirbolgnoises'>Softfirbolgnoises</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xafrin DND</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softfirbolgnoises/pseuds/Softfirbolgnoises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory, of a time when a father first met his daughter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fealee Golddust &amp; Layalyn Golddust, Layalyn Golddust/Doryarus Golddust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Lamb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Little Lamb! Do not run ahead of the rest!" Layalyn Golddust, Chieftess of the iltaka clan, yelled out to her small youngling. If not for the furcloak, her daughter, Fealee had been wearing, she would have been lost to the clan in the snow. Fealee was rather small for a firbolg youngling of 5 season in age, but was full of wonder and excitement and at this moment she was out ahead of the clan and their caravans waist deep in the snow struggling to move her little body through blankets of snow. </p>
<p>Letting small chuckle, Layalyn trudged her way over to her daughter. " and what are you doing small one?" She said softly as she knelt down next to her daughter. Fealee excitedly pointed out among the trees of the wood, her white cheeks a rosy pink from being nipped at by the cold frosty air "Áma! Look! Dire wolves" The little girl exclaimed in excitement. At the mention of Dire wolves being so close to the clan Layalyn stood quickly and scooped her daughter up in her arms before depositing her on the bench of one of the caravans "stay here lamb. I will go see." She said seriously wanting to put a small amount of fear into her daughter to keep her safe. Turning her back for just a moment Layalyn quickly called out to the rest of their clan to get inside their caravans until she gave the all clear on the dire wolves. </p>
<p>Bring her fingers to her lips, Layalyn let out a powerful whistle. She waited for a minute...2 minutes before a dark skinned male, her Mate Doryarus,  silently stepped out of the tree line. He was dressed in beat up leathers and a fur cloak that was draped over only one of her arms. The other was exposed to show off the beautiful designed feathers of a bright gold griffin tattooed on his arm the back half for the tattoo was hidden by his leather armor. He had a few tribal  marks on his face, a bright gold line going from his lip to his chin and a few gold dots under his right eye. His black hair was braided out of his face half of it pulled up in a not on his head. He stood motionless in front of Layalyn just watching her with his gray eyes. </p>
<p>Layalyn moved into Doryarus's personal space reaching up and cupping his cheek. "There are wolves to close to the clan. Take care of them and report back to me Doryarus" she whispered softly placing her forehead against his. "Of course" he said simply. His voice rough and gravelly. He reached up to cup the back of Layalyn's head, smoothing it down before pulling back from her and disappearing back into the wood once again. Layalyn watched the wood for a moment before turning to return back to her daughter. </p>
<p>"Now let's get inside the....Fealee?" Panic ran through Layalyn in a way she had never felt before. Her little lamb had left the safety of the clan. "Fealee!" She yelled out as she searched around the small gathering of caravans looking  for signs of her daughter.</p>
<p>(With fealee)</p>
<p>Fealee shook in fear as she pressed her back up against a tree. She had been to curious went into the snow covered forest alone. She crouched down on the ground trying to make herself even smaller then she was as a large black dire wolf towered over her snarling and growling as it stalked closer. The large beast growls and barks drowning out her whimpers and cries for her Áma.</p>
<p>Just as the wolf leaned back to take a large bite out of it cried out in pain. A large arrow had pierced through its jaw. Snarling the dire wolf turned it gaze to the person who attacked it. Doryarus's sharp gaze was locked onto wolf have another arrow knocked back into his bow. With out hesitation he released the arrow sending it flying piercing the dire wolf through its eye. The wolf staggered back now blinded, taking this chance Doryarus quickly moved to place himself between the cowering Fealee and the dire wolf. Retrieving his hand axe from his belt, Doryarus embedded the axe into the wolf skull silencing it. </p>
<p>Retrieving his axe from the wolf's skull he placed it back into his belt before turning to kneeling down to hide the dead beast from the young girl. He reached out and layed his hand ontop of her head of golden hair "it is alright now little Lamb. Ápa is here" he said gruffly as he scooped the youngling up in his arms and standing up once again cradling her in his arms hiding her from the dead dire wolf behind him. "Your Áma is waiting for you little lamb. Let go and find her" he said softly as he started walking back to the Caravans to rejoin the rest of their clan and continued to travel on. </p>
<p>Upon reaching the caravans Layalyn had rushed up to greet them and take fealee into her arms again. Giving a brief nod to Doryarus she quickly called out to the rest of the clan to tell them it was safe to travel again. But this didn't stop Doryarus from watching the little blonde haired bundle curl up against her Áma as they traveled. He looked down at his arm that had just been holding her. He had never got the chance to hold her when she was born.</p>
<p>From that moment Doryarus vowed that he would do everything in his power to protect his little lamb. Until he took his final breath he would protect her and make sure she achieved her dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>